Si je tombe rattrape-moi
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Une nouvelle crise de larmes, un autre cauchemar, comme la veille, et l'avant-veille encore… Le regard embué, Lavande écrit un SOS, lance une bouteille à la mer, en espérant que quelqu'un répondra.


**Note d'auteur : OS écrit en 1h pendant une Nuit d'HPF, sur le thème "Démence". Encore un texte joyeux, enlevé, qui donne la pêche... Non, évidemment, dès qu'il s'agit de Lavande, j'ai tendance (malheureusement pour elle) à partir dans des tonalités bien déprimantes, donc vous voilà prévenus :)**

 **J'ai moins bien géré mon temps, je trouve la fin trop abrupte, mais dans l'ensemble, je n'étais pas trop trop mécontente de ce texte donc je me suis décidée à le publier :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Surtout, n'hésite pas, si tu veux… je ne sais pas, boire un verre ? Faire une bataille explosive ? Ou juste parler ? Envoie-moi un hibou. »

Recroquevillée sur son lit, secouée de sanglots, ces mots refirent brusquement surface dans l'esprit de Lavande. Jusque-là, elle s'était toujours empêchée de céder à cette « facilité ». Elle ne passerait pas pour la petite princesse en détresse incapable de se gérer, elle était capable de se calmer toute seule. Elle ouvrit des yeux embués et son regard se posa sur la boîte de cachets sur sa table de nuit. Un seul, et elle s'endormirait comme un bébé, ce serait tellement simple…

Mais elle ne cédait à cette extrémité que lorsque les crises étaient si fortes qu'elle en venait à s'étouffer dans ses pleurs.

Elle réussit à se lever, tremblante, et attrapa une plume et un bout de parchemin près de son lit. Parvati, c'était à elle qu'il fallait qu'elle écrive, pas à lui. C'était Parvati sa meilleure amie, celle qui passait la voir une fois par semaine pour papoter, ce pour quoi Lavande lui était infiniment reconnaissante.

Mais au moment d'écrire le nom de sa meilleure amie, sa plume resta suspendue en l'air. Et au lieu de quoi, ce fut son prénom à lui qu'elle traça d'une écriture confuse, incertaine. « Olivier ».

~oOo~

Lorsque le hibou s'envola avec son parchemin chiffonné, dont la moitié des mots avaient été dilués par les larmes, Lavande se demanda ce qu'elle venait de faire comme monumentale bêtise. Mais les tremblements et sanglots étaient encore si forts qu'elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, roulée en boule, la tête entre les bras.

Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire, mais la nuit était tombée quand des coups retentirent près d'elle. Elle mit du temps à comprendre que c'était à sa porte qu'on toquait, et le temps qu'elle se lève pour aller voir, le nouveau venu avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de baguette et était rentré dans le petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse où elle vivait.

Lavande se figea et il fit de même. Il était venu…

Alors sans réfléchir elle se rua vers lui et le serra contre elle à l'étouffer, le visage contre sa cape trempée de pluie.

— Lavande… dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. J'ai eu ton message, je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, on avait entraînement, et notre nouvel Attrapeur est une vraie catastrophe, j'ai dû…

Mais il s'interrompit, comme s'il avait senti que ce n'était pas le sujet. Pourtant Lavande aurait préféré qu'il continue à parler, sa voix l'apaisait, elle se sentait moins seule et tellement plus sereine là, contre lui, dans cette bulle de chaleur.

— Tu… tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Elle secoua la tête, sans s'écarter de lui, les mains crispées sur sa cape ruisselante.

— Si… si on allait s'asseoir on serait mieux pour discuter… non ?

Lavande se recula brusquement, essayant de s'essuyer les yeux, tout en remettant en place la mèche de cheveux blonds sur ses cicatrices, mais Olivier attrapa doucement sa main pour l'en empêcher.

— Non, s'il te plaît, dit-il gentiment.

Mais elle fit la sourde oreille et dissimula la moitié de son visage derrière sa mèche. Elle était déjà suffisamment pitoyable, inutile d'en rajouter.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'emmena vers le canapé. Il la fit asseoir et se mit à côté d'elle, une main sur son épaule. Alors aussitôt Lavande fondit de nouveau en larmes et Olivier retira brusquement sa main, comme si son contact avait enclenché la crise de sanglots.

— Pardon, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il allait la prendre pour une folle, une véritable démente. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était devenue ? À craindre son reflet dans le miroir ? À piquer de violentes crises de désespoir plusieurs fois par semaine, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour ? À chaque nouvel épisode, soit elle se calmait seule, soit elle faisait appel à Parvati qui lui répétait que c'était normal après ce qu'elle avait vécu, que n'importe qui serait traumatisé… Mais cela faisait plus de six ans maintenant ! Combien de temps encore resterait-elle dans cet état ?!

À cette pensée, elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle, et Olivier tenta maladroitement de lui tapoter l'épaule, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de lui faire esquisser un sourire entre ses sanglots. Il lui rappelait Ron, et sa délicatesse légendaire lorsqu'il essayait de la consoler pour une mauvaise note ou un de ses rubans perdus…

— Je… je suis désolée… hoqueta-t-elle en essayant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer.

— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas… Je suis là pour ça…

— Je dois faire peur à voir…

— Un peu… Enfin non, pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Tu m'as fait peur quand je suis arrivé, mais tu ne fais pas peur dans l'absolu, tu… tu comprends ?

Lavande eut un petit rire qui lui évoqua un mélange entre l'aboiement un chiot perdu et une grenouille mal en point.

Olivier lui pressa l'épaule, puis à son grand étonnement, il vint lui prendre la main, et la pressa entre les siennes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, devinant ses traits à travers ses larmes.

— Olivier, je suis en train de devenir folle… gémit-elle alors. Je n'y arrive plus…

— Je sais, murmura-t-il, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. J'en ai eu une petite idée en recevant ton message.

Il avait enlevé sa cape trempée et son pull-over avait une douceur rassérénante sous la joue de Lavande qui inspira profondément son parfum. Il n'était pas familier. Olivier et elle s'étaient trop peu vus pour cela, mais elle connaissait son odeur, et elle ignorait si c'était dû aux composants du parfum qu'il mettait, ou si c'était sa présence, mais elle sentait déjà les battements de son cœur ralentir à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur ce parfum.

— Tu n'es pas folle, lui dit-il d'une voix calme, sa main lui caressant le dos à un rythme régulier. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

— Je fais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits… Et là, l'état dans lequel tu m'as trouvée… c'est quasiment quotidien en ce moment…

— Et c'est normal. Si les Médicomages t'ont dit que tu serais remise au bout de quelques mois, ils se sont lourdement trompés. Avec des médocs, oui, clairement tu peux faire comme si tu allais mieux. Ça, avec les médocs, tout est plus simple…

— Je ne veux pas les prendre…

— Alors ne les prends pas. Tu n'es pas obligée.

Lavande s'écarta alors de lui, et releva les yeux, hésitant à croiser son regard.

— Olivier… Ce ne sont pas seulement des crises de larmes. Je fais des rêves où… où je tue des gens. Je n'en faisais jamais avant, et je crois que…

— Tu n'es pas en train de devenir une meurtrière, Lavande. Tu n'es pas Greyback ! Tu as… tu as reçu des caractéristiques des loups-garous, mais ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre sanguinaire !

Il la reprit contre elle, et Lavande se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, le cœur serré. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, elle savait que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Elle ne serait jamais plus la Lavande d'avant, et c'était peut-être ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Ses rêves de princesse, de couleurs et de bonheur avaient laissé place à des cauchemars sanglants et terrifiants.

Cette Lavande lui faisait peur. Et elle craignait plus que tout que l'ancienne ait définitivement disparu…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Je sais je sais, elle morfle un maximum cette pauvre Lavande, et je vous promets que je culpabilise de ne pas pouvoir écrire sur sa renaissance, sur un retour au bonheur, je suis un monstre x)**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment entre Lavande et Olivier, depuis le temps que j'esquisse à peine leur amitié (et plus si affinités, j'y tiens xD) dans mes OS sur elle, j'ai trop aimé me focaliser sur ça cette fois !

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours très plaisir :)


End file.
